Toc Toc Toc mais qui est là ?
by Emy Em's
Summary: Régina a repoussée Emma suite à ses aveux. Heureusement Ruby et ses idées farfelues sont là pour soutenir Emma. Une soirée déguisée au Rabbit Hole pour aider la sauveuse à faire face. SWANQUEEN


**Bonjour bonjour ! :D**

 **Ci-après un petit One shot ! :D Peut-être un peu bizarre... Nouvel exercice de la Song-Fic ( ce qui est très étrange c'est que j'en lis très rarement XD mais bref peu importe ! )**

 **En tous cas ça a été un véritable défis, au début j'étais vachement motivée et tout et puis au fur et à mesure ça ne ressemblait plus trop à ce que je voulais à la base alors j'ai dû le réécrire plusieurs fois jusqu'à tomber relativement d'accord avec moi-même ( ce qui n'est pas chose aisée croyez-moi...). Cela dit j'ai beaucoup ris sur quelques passages xD ( roh la meuf elle rigole à ses propres blagues pffff ... ) Du coup j'ai quand même pris plaisir à l'écrire et puis suivant les Reviews je pourrais peut-être me dire que j'ai réussi mon exercice :p**

 **Et pis j'adore Zazie ! pas toutes ses chansons mais celle-là je sais pas elle m'a inspirée :) peut-être en écrirai-je d'autres ! on verra bien j'attends vos réactions avant ahaha.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

La soirée battait son plein au Rabbit Hole ce soir-là. Les gens dansaient, s'amusaient, buvaient beaucoup aussi. Il n'était pas rare de voir les célibataires de la ville se retrouver dans ce bar pour pallier à leur solitude, certains, avec un peu de chance, parvenaient même à trouver une charmante compagnie pour finir la soirée, d'autres préféraient rester entre amis.

Emma Swan, qui n'avait jamais foutu un pied dans ce trou, se retrouvait dorénavant régulièrement dans ce bar en compagnie de Ruby, elle s'était surprise à apprécier cet endroit. Sûrement que la compagnie de la louve y était pour quelque chose. Toute seule elle ne serait jamais resté plus de 5 minutes. Mais ce soir, comme beaucoup d'autre avant, elle se retrouvait accoudée au bar, un double whisky entre les mains les yeux perdus dans le vague et l'esprit seulement tourné vers Mme le Maire.

Depuis la rupture d'Emma avec le capitaine, Ruby avait pris à charge de tenir compagnie à la sauveuse certains soirs, le plus souvent lui proposait-elle de passer la soirée ici. Parfois elles passaient juste du temps à bavarder après la fermeture du Granny's Belle venait de temps en temps les rejoindre. Elles bavardaient jusque tard dans la nuit, Ruby se lamentait de son statut d'éternel célibataire, Belle se plaignait du comportement du Rumple qu'elle n'arrivait pas à changer, et Emma, et bien Emma avait fini par confier la réelle raison de sa rupture avec Hook. Autant Belle fut plus que surprise n'imaginant probablement pas qu'Emma puisse avoir ce genre de penchant, autant Ruby afficha fièrement un sourire satisfait. Elle avait toujours su que la Sauveuse en pinçait pour Régina Mills.

Plusieurs fois Emma avait tenté de faire comprendre à Régina les sentiments qui tourbillonnaient inlassablement en elle. Des sous-entendus, des tentatives de rapprochements physiques, des regards appuyés. Depuis que Robin n'était plus dans les parages, et qu'elle s'était portée volontaire pour aider la Reine dans sa quête, Emma passait beaucoup de temps avec elle et l'absence de l'homme des bois facilitait grandement ses manœuvres d'approche. Son départ à New-York était une véritable bénédiction pour Emma, un signe de l'univers pour qu'elle puisse enfin avouer à Régina ses véritables sentiments.

Mais visiblement Régina ne voyait pas les signaux que lui envoyait Emma. C'en était devenu désespérant pour la Blonde qui chaque fois racontait ce qu'il s'était passé à Ruby et chaque fois cette dernière posait sur elle un regard désolé et qui chaque fois l'emmenait au Rabbit Hole pour noyer sa peine et tenter, pourquoi pas, de penser à autre chose.

Un soir elle lui avait avoué de but en blanc la nature de ses sentiments. Elle n'en pouvait plus de la regarder sans pouvoir lui dire et si Mme le Maire était incapable de voir les signes il fallait qu'Emma soit plus direct.

Régina ne sembla pas surprise. Elle avait vu tout ce qu'Emma lui avait envoyé, mais elle avait simplement choisi de ne pas y faire attention même si elle était légèrement entrée dans son jeu, parfois sans le vouloir, car elle se sentait seule et triste et qu'avoir Emma l'a rendait heureuse. Maintenant que ça passait le stade d'au-dessus, Régina ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas ce qui était écrit.

La Reine avait alors brisé le cœur d'Emma en invoquant sa relation avec Robin, qu'il était sa fin heureuse et qu'elle devait trouver le moyen de guérir Marianne pour qu'il puisse rentrer à ses côtés. Emma n'en croyait pas un mot ! Elle n'avait pas rêvé la complicité naissante entre elle et Régina. Comment pouvait-elle croire ces idioties racontées par une apprentie fée ? Elle qui n'a jamais fait que ce que son cœur lui avait toujours dicté de faire quitte à devenir la Méchante Reine !

Depuis cette horrible soirée, Emma passait tout son temps libre avec Ruby qui l'avait emmenée tous les soirs depuis cinq jours au Rabbit Hole. Même cette soirée costumée ne l'avait pas empêché de venir, alors qu'Emma détestait prodigieusement se déguiser et que les goûts, ainsi que l'humour, de Ruby étaient plus que douteux. La Louve avait décidé de se déguiser dans sa version d'elle en Petit Chaperon Rouge, pas très originale. Du moins c'est ce qu'Emma s'était dit avant de voir la tenue outrageusement courte de Ruby qui avait customisé l'image que tous ont de l'innocente enfant partie rendre visite à sa grand-mère. La brune portait un short rouge en cuir ainsi que des bottes arrivant à mi mollet tout aussi rouge, et portait en haut un corset d'un rouge un peu plus foncé que l'extravagante teinte de son short et de ses bottes. Elle portait son capuchon sur elle, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour cacher le reste de son corps quasiment nu.

Quand Emma vit débarquer Ruby chez elle dans cette tenue ses yeux faillirent lui sortir de la tête. Mais plus important, elle faillit la tuer quand Le Petit Chaperon Rouge lui présenta le costume qu'elle devait porter. Ruby lui présenta un costume de loup version sexy prétextant qu'elle devait incarner l'autre partie de sa personnalité avec la touche glamour qu'appréciait la Ruby qu'Emma avait rencontré lorsqu'elle arriva à Storybrooke. Se retenir de l'étrangler sur place, fut la seule très difficile.

« - Mais allé Em' ça va être drôle. Tu n'as pas d'autres choix de toute façon ! Tu feras mon Evil Twin c'est génial non ?! » S'enthousiasma Ruby.

Emma se souvint d'avoir bougonner avant de prendre la tenue légèrement modifiée du Big Bad Wolf. Une jupe arrivant presque en haut des cuisses sur le devant et longue derrière bardée de fourrure de couleur ambre, un haut qui ressemblait plus à une brassière qu'autre chose dévoilant son ventre, une capuche portant des oreilles de loup, des mitaines en fourrure ainsi que des guêtres qui partaient du genou jusqu'au sol se finissant en patte de loup, Emma portait pour l'occasion des talons en dessous ce barda qui lui fuselaient les jambes. Ruby était très heureuse de voir Emma jouer le jeu et la trimballa à sa suite en direction du Rabbit Hole.

« - Tu es super canon Emma, arrête de bouder !

\- Plus personne ne me prendra au sérieux à partir de maintenant. Tu te rends compte que tu viens de ruiner ma réputation !

\- J'embellis ta réputation tu veux dire, personne ne croit que tu as ce corps en dessous des vêtements mal taillés que tu portes tous les jours. Et puis ils verront que tu sais t'amuser, c'est bien beau d'être le shérif mais tu as le droit d'avoir une vie aussi !

\- Ma vie est fichue. Grâce à toi ! »

Ruby avait levé les yeux au ciel en soufflant d'exaspération face à la morosité d'Emma Swan.

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvée là, assise sur ce tabouret en bois mangé aux mites, accoudée au bar les glaçons de son double Whisky tournoyant gentiment dans le liquide ambré le tout dans une tenue plus qu'indécente. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle commençait à s'habituer aux regards étranges et, ou, lubriques posés sur elle. Plusieurs fois dans la soirée des hommes, et à sa grande surprise des femmes, vinrent à lui faire la cours. Certains plus aventureux que d'autre lui Mais rien ne pouvait distraire le Shérif de la sulfureuse Régina Mills.

La bonne nouvelle, pour Ruby du moins, c'est que tout le monde avait compris le jeu que jouaient les deux amies. Mission accomplie pour la louve. Essayant de s'occuper l'esprit, Emma se mit à chercher des yeux son amie. Ruby avait retrouvée quelques personnes dont Tink, sarcastiquement déguisée en Peter Pan. Emma trouvait ce déguisement de fort mauvais goût après ce que ce gamin leur avait fait subir, pourtant Ruby trouvait l'idée absolument géniale ! Emma vit qu'elle avait aussi retrouvée Mulan et Aurore qui avait échangées leurs vêtements, Mulan affublée d'une robe de princesse était à mourir de rire tant cela se sentait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Quant à Aurore elle avait beaucoup de mal à se mouvoir dans son armure, et puis elle avait trop chaud. Ariel avait décidé de se déguiser en Nemo, Emma resta bloquée quelques instants sur ce choix étrange de déguisement avant de ricaner bêtement. Ruby semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle. Emma avait observé cette petite bande avant de retomber dans la mélancolie d'imaginer une Régina Mills perchée sur ses talons dans sa robe de Reine. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait elle n'échapperait pas à l'Evil Queen.

Quelques que soit le déguisement tous semblaient s'amuser. Tous, sauf Emma qui broyait du noir. Elle enchaînait les verres et arrêta de compter au bout du 4e, car après le 4e elle ne savait plus trop quel chiffre venait. La nuit bien entamée Emma était complètement bourrée et elle était tellement désinhibée qu'elle avait finalement rejoint Ruby, Tink, Ariel, Mulan et Aurore sur la piste de danse. Se déhanchant n'importe comment elle faillit à plusieurs reprises perdre l'équilibre déjà précaire que lui imposaient ses talons hauts bousculant ses amies.

Plus d'une heure passa et l'alcool commençait déjà à descendre laissant un arrière-goût de tristesse à une Emma Swan déjà bien amochée émotionnellement. Plus les minutes passaient plus l'alcool la rendait déprimée. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas boire autant dans son état d'esprit. Sans dire au-revoir à personne, elle sortit du bar prendre l'air frais. Les mains cachées dans ses mitaines elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était clair et parsemé d'étoiles. L'avantage des petites villes de campagne, dépourvu de nuages le ciel étoilé apparaissait clairement aux habitants. Emma ferma brièvement les yeux mais les rouvrit aussitôt l'alcool lui faisant tourner la tête.

Ruby sortit à sa suite pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

« - oui je vais bien Rub' t'en fais pas.

\- Peut-etre devrais-tu aller voir Régina dans cette tenue, je suis certaine que ça lui plairait ! Le grand méchant loup qui part manger sa brebis égarée !

\- Ne sois pas bête. Cela fait des jours qu'elle m'évite. Et il est absolument hors de question que j'y aille dans cette tenue ! Elle va me prendre pour une folle.

\- Tu es déjà folle. Folle amoureuse. Je sais que c'est douloureux. J'ai beaucoup de peine pour toi Em'. Mais peut-être devrais-tu aller lui parler. Je sais qu'elle te manque. »

Ruby posa une main amicale sur son bras et retourna dans le bar laissant Emma seule débattre avec ses pensées. Oh oui elle souffrait de ne pas voir Régina, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle devait lui laisser de l'espace. Il valait mieux qu'elle rentre chez elle pour ce soir.

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement se maudissant d'avoir laissé Ruby la traîner ici, à pied. Bien décidée à quitter la soirée elle marcha, elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Ses talons lui faisaient un mal de chien, sa tenue légère lui donnait froid, elle en n'eut la chair de poule, il ne manquait plus que la pluie pour parfaire ce triste tableau, heureusement pour elle le ciel était clément ce soir.

Pensant prendre le bon chemin elle se maudit lorsqu'elle reconnut la Rue Milffin, la Rue du Manoir de Régina. Décidément même son inconscient jouait dans le camp adverse de ses résolutions. Elle passa de longues minutes à observer le Manoir tapie dans l'ombre de la rue en imaginant ce que pouvait bien faire Régina en ce moment. La lumière de sa chambre traversait les rideaux, elle ne dormait pas. Henry dormait depuis un moment, vu l'heure tardive. Que pouvait-elle bien faire seule à une heure pareille ?

Emma s'était pourtant promis de ne pas se rendre chez elle, non seulement dans cette tenue mais surtout dans cet état !

Les paroles de Ruby lui revinrent en mémoire. « _Tu devrais aller lui parler. Je sais qu'elle te manque_ ». Elle lui manquait terriblement.

Finalement poussée par l'alcool et ce désir dévorant de la voir, Emma remonta l'allée menant jusqu'à la porte.

 _Toc toc toc mais qui est là ? Le loup qui te mangera._

Emma toquait à la porte du Manoir. L'envie de la voir fut plus forte que sa raison baignée dans l'alcool.

« - Régina ! Cria Emma »

A l'intérieur de l'immense bâtisse Régina releva la tête de son livre. Elle était dans son lit et n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle avait trouvé ce livre qui traitait de la meilleure manière de fabriquer du vin. Un livre qui ne la passionnait guère n'aillant pas spécialement envie de se lancer dans la production de cet alcool, elle aimait trop le cidre pour ça. Néanmoins ce fut la seule lecture appropriée qu'elle trouva pour se distraire l'esprit.

Reconnaissant la voix d'Emma elle se précipita à la fenêtre et écarta ses rideaux et vit avec stupeur Emma Swan vêtue d'une drôle de façon. Que faisait-elle devant chez elle habillée en louve ? Etait-elle tombée sur la tête ? Un frisson parcouru néanmoins le corps de la Reine.

 _Depuis que le monde est monde_

 _On nous le dit_

 _S'il te fait les yeux doux ma fille_

 _Tu t'enfuis_

Elle imagina d'ici les yeux d'Emma qui depuis le départ de Robin habitaient une nouvelle tendresse. Cette tendresse qui l'avait profondément bouleversée. Ses aveux firent renaître en Régina des sentiments refoulés depuis longtemps.

 _Et s'il hurle dans ta cours_

« - Régina ! Ouvre-moi ! s'il te plait ! »

 _N'ouvre surtout pas_

Elle ne devait pas ouvrir cette porte malgré les suppliques d'Emma. Elle devait rester concentrée sur Marianne, sur Robin, le faire revenir pour sa fin heureuse, c'était écrit ! Elle devait rester forte. Elle ne devait pas penser à Emma, pas de cette façon si particulière qui lui faisait battre le cœur dans ses moments de faiblesse.

 _Toc toc toc mais qui est là ? Le loup qui te mangera_

« - Régina je t'en prie ! Je sais que tu ne dors pas ! »

Régina s'était retirée de la fenêtre et descendit les escaliers. A quelques mètres de la porte elle pouvait sentir la présence d'Emma, sa magie, son désespoir. Elle resta figée.

 _Mais si la fille en a peur_

 _La femme en rêve_

 _Dans la forêt nue qu'un sauvage nous enlève_

 _Nos corps s'abandonnent au soleil qui se lève_

Elle avait peur, tellement peur de faire face à la sauveuse. De faire face à ces sentiments qui l'habitaient. Quand Régina eut connaissances des sentiments d'Emma à son égard quelque chose en elle avait changé. Personne ne se battait autant qu'Emma Swan pour son bonheur.

Il s'est avéré finalement qu'elle en faisait intégralement parti et d'une manière à laquelle Régina ne s'attendait pas, d'une manière qui évoluait un peu plus chaque jour, une manière qu'elle avait d'abord reniée et qui la rattrapait aujourd'hui.

Quelque part au fond d'elle Régina avait toujours ressenti cette étrange attirance pour la sauveuse. Sa force, sa beauté, son courage, ses manières de tête brûlée, ce côté indomptable dont elle avait fait preuve lorsqu'elle voulut la faire quitter Storybrooke.

Une fois, une seule fois elle s'était allé à penser qu'elle voulait plus avant de reprendre ses esprits et d'enfouir tout cela dans un coin de son inconscient. Plus qu'une rivalité, plus qu'une amitié. Un désir naissant. Elle avait rêvé de la sauveuse, un songe qui n'avait rien de chaste. Depuis le départ de Robin, elle s'était remise à voir encore et encore ce rêve. Le désir renaissant de ses cendres. Ses résolutions envers Emma fondaient peu à peu comme neige au soleil, pourrait-elle garder cette porte close encore longtemps ? Bientôt, elle le sentait, elle ne pourrait plus.

Régina en avait peur mais Régina désirait ardemment Emma. Le loup. Un prédateur, un animal néanmoins fidèle à sa meute, un animal sauvage d'une grande beauté. Emma était sa prédatrice ce loup, cet animal sauvage et libre dont Régina avait toujours rêvé. Et Régina était la brebis qui se ferait manger.

 _Toc toc toc mais qui est là ? Le loup qui te mangera._

« - Régina… »

Un souffle, une supplication et un supplice pour le cœur de la Reine. Elle entendit vaguement le corps d'Emma s'affaisser contre sa porte d'entrée.

« - Ouvre-moi Régina. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je pense tout le temps à ce que je t'ai dit et j'aimerais regretter de te l'avoir dit, mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

 _En l'absence de nos princes_

 _En supposant que les princes existent encore_

Emma était assise en tailleur le dos appuyé contre la porte d'entrée du manoir. Elle savait que Régina était là, elle savait qu'elle l'écoutait, elle savait qu'elle hésitait. Emma était certaine que la Reine n'était pas indifférente à ses sentiments. Elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux bien avant l'apparition de Robin dans la vie de la Reine. A l'époque Emma aussi avait pris peur ne se sentant pas capable d'aimer Régina comme elle le méritait. Voir Robin la faire autant souffrir lui avait permis de constater que ce n'était pas de cette manière-là non plus qu'elle devait être aimé. Régina n'était pas un jouet que l'on pouvait prendre et délaisser à sa guise. Oui le retour de Marianne était en parti de sa faute, mais elle n'était en rien responsable des actions et décisions de cet idiot des bois.

Depuis Emma avait appris à la connaître et surtout elle avait appris à l'aimer.

« - Robin n'est pas là Régina. Il ne t'a pas choisi. Et regarde, il ne fait même rien pour revenir, il ne t'appel jamais pour prendre de tes nouvelles.»

Le ton était plein de haine, Emma crachait ses mots tant le comportement de Robin la dégoûtait. Comment pouvait-il prétendre être digne de se tenir au bras de Régina en étant ce genre de goujat ?!

« - Mais moi je suis là Régina, je l'ai toujours été, je le serai toujours. C'est une promesse. »

La Reine savait qu'Emma avait raison. Robin était parti, il l'avait laissé et ne cherchait pas à revenir. Si c'était cela le grand amour qui lui avait promis Tink elle n'était plus certaine de vouloir d'une telle relation. Elle souffrait à cause de lui. Du moins croyait-elle souffrir. Lorsqu'Emma était à ses côtés elle ne ressentait pas de peine. Le prince de la forêt censé l'aimer pour l'éternité l'avait abandonné.

Et puis Régna repensa à tout ce qu'elles avaient vécues, toutes les épreuves qu'elles avaient surmontées ensemble. Aucune n'avait abandonnée l'autre, elles s'étaient toujours retrouvées. Emma a toujours été la seule à croire et défendre sa rédemption à l'aider pour maintenir le cap sur cette route. A sa façon Régina avait soutenue la sauveuse à Neverland, elle ne l'avait pas jugée ni ne l'avait laissée seule avec ses démons mieux que ça elle l'avait aidé à les accepter. Elles avaient combattues Peter ensemble, sauver Henry ensemble. La naissance d'une complicité, d'une amitié, d'un amour ?

Oui, c'était ça. Elle l'aimait. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Elle ne se l'était jamais avoué, puis Emma lui confia son secret. Régina lutta pour ne plus y penser focalisant son esprit sur la problématique de Robin coincé à New-York. Le problème c'est qu'Emma parvenait à combler le « vide » qu'avait laissé Robin, plus encore, elle comblait le vide plus profond de son cœur qu'elle traînait comme un boulet depuis des années. Elle avait lutté pour ne pas aimer ça. Mais la lutte s'achevait.

Robin pouvait bien rester à New-York s'il le désirait, Régina se passera de lui, de la manière dont il l'a traité. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, elle avait besoin d'Emma. De sa douceur, de sa force, de son soutien, de sa fidélité.

Régina prit sa décision. Au diable les principes, au diable les princes, au diable la magie, au diable les prédictions !

Emma entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle, elle se décolla de la porte pour se remettre sur ses jambes. Elle ôta sa capuche à oreilles de loup, avec cette escapade elle en avait presque oublié son accoutrement.

 _Je laisserai bien ma porte_

 _Ouverte toute la nuit_

La porte s'ouvrit sur Régina. Le cœur d'Emma se mit à battre si fort. Elle sentait le sang pulser dans tout son corps. Tremblante elle s'avança d'un pas réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

 _Toc toc toc mais qui est là ? Le loup qui te mangera._

 _J'en ai marre de ces histoires à dormir debout_

 _Je veux goûter la morsure d'un amour fou_

 _Pouvoir enfin pendre mes jambes à son cou_

« - c'est des conneries ces histoires ! Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?»

Emma ne pouvait plus accepté que Régina se laisse dicter sa vie par une force qui la lui avait gâchée. Oui la magie ne les destinait pas l'une à l'autre, la réalité s'en chargeait, leurs choix d'aimer librement s'en chargeait, la liberté tout simplement s'en chargeait. Emma n'avait pas besoin de magie pour aimer Régina, elle n'avait pas besoin de conte de fée, de True Love, pour aimer Régina. L'histoire de ses parents ne serait pas son histoire à elle. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'y croyait pas, elle pensait simplement que l'amour, le vrai, n'était dicté par aucune règle.

Depuis toute petite la vie de Régina avait été conduite par la magie, celle de sa mère en premier grâce à laquelle elle parvenait à faire plier Régina pour parvenir à ses fins, puis la sienne, sa propre magie avait guidée sa vie pendant des années, les ténèbres, la magie noire l'emmenait avec elle sur une pente dangereuse dont il est difficile de revenir. La magie aujourd'hui voulait encore une fois contrôler sa vie. Elle ne voulait plus ! Elle voulait écouter la folie qui s'emparait d'elle à mesure qu'elle côtoyait la Sauveuse. Cet amour étrange et incontrôlable qui se répandait dans ses veines. Ce besoin permanent de la voir, de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Trop longtemps elle avait écouté ce que les autres décidaient pour elle.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps la Reine entoura ses bras autour du cou de la sauveuse et la serra contre elle. Les battements de leurs cœurs s'accéléraient, Régina ne sut si c'était le siens ou celui de la sauveuse qu'elle sentait. Ils semblaient se répondre l'un à l'autre comme s'ils parlaient pour elles. Une musique magnifique dont elles ne se lasseraient jamais.

 _Toc toc toc mais qui est là ? Le loup qui te mangera._

Doucement l'étreinte des deux femmes se relâcha les laissant face à face. Régina démêla ses doigts des boucles blondes de la sauveuse et posa ses mains sur les fines épaules dénudées. Emma descendit les siennes le long du dos de la mairesse. Amoureusement leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un doux sourire naissant sur leurs lèvres.

« - Je pensais à toi Emma, c'est pour cela que je ne dormais pas je m'en veux tellement pour ce que je t'ai dit. J'espérais te voir.

\- Tu m'attendais ?

\- Oui. Je n'aurais pas dû te repousser alors que de toute évidence je t'ai toujours attendu »

 _Toc toc toc mais qui est là ? Je n'attendais plus que toi._

Régina tira sur les pompons de la capuche de loup de la blonde et l'attira à l'intérieur de son manoir son sourire découvrant sa dentition parfaite et se courbant dans son expression la plus séductrice.

Les deux femmes désormais à l'intérieur de la bâtisse ne cessèrent de se jauger.

Régina devait s'avouer que la tenue d'Emma était aussi risible que sexy, elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou encore se délecter de cette vue imprenable sur son décolleté. Emma se tenait dans l'entrée soumise au regard inquisiteur de la Reine dont les yeux faisaient des allés retours sur son corps. Elle sentit alors la brulure de ce regard parcourant ses jambes dénudées, remonter lentement sur son ventre s'attardant sur ses seins pour finir par se perdre dans ses yeux chargés de désir. Emma en frissonna.

De deux pas la Reine combla la distance qui s'était imposée entre elles, elle ne la toucha pas, Emma non plus d'ailleurs. La tension était presque palpable.

Maintenant qu'elles étaient là toutes les deux prêtes à faire face à leurs sentiments, que pouvaient-elles bien attendre d'autre ?

« - Régina je…

\- Shhht. »

Les paroles d'Emma moururent avant même d'avoir quittées sa bouche. Il ne fallait pas gâcher ce moment avec des paroles vides, elle le savait. Cependant son envie dévorante de l'embrasser commençait légèrement à la rendre impatiente.

Régina fit glisser ses doigts le long du bras droit de la sauveuse dont le corps entier fut parcouru d'un courant électrique. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer cette douce caresse. Les doigts démoniaques de Régina prolongèrent le chemin jusqu'à venir installer leurs caresses sur l'os de la mâchoire, elle remonta légèrement sa main et posa son pouce sur la joue pâle d'Emma qui ouvrit les yeux.

Hypnotisant.

 _Toc toc toc si tu es là, entre donc et mange-moi !_

Sans attendre plus Emma fondit sur les lèvres de la plus belle des femmes qu'elle eut rencontrée. Elle ne put retenir un grognement de satisfaction lorsque sa bouche entra en contact avec celle de Régina. Ses bras s'étaient naturellement enroulés autour des reins de la Reine pour la rapprocher encore un peu plus.

Elle sut alors qu'elle ne voudrait plus d'un autre corps contre le siens que celui de Régina Mills. Aucune alternative possible, Régina ou personne d'autre.

Le baiser se transforma d'un baiser doux et tendre en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sauvage, beaucoup plus primaire. Leurs instincts se réveillèrent cherchant à déterminer qui aurait le dernier mot. Comme d'habitude. Emma se saisit alors vivement des hanches de la Reine et la fit se retourner pour atterrir sur la porte. Le baiser étouffa la protestation de Régina. Emma quitta la bouche pulpeuse de Régina et dévia dans son cou laissant des petites marques rougeâtres ci et là.

 _Loup y est-tu depuis le temps que je t'attends. Que fais-tu ?_

Emma sentit la flamme de son désir la dévorer, la blessure du rejet de la Reine après avoir tant patienté se refermait, elle qui avait eu si mal. Qu'il était bon de se retrouver dans les bras de la femme qu'elle aime tant.

Régina commençait à perdre pieds sous les assauts de la blonde, machinalement ses doigts s'étaient logés dans la crinière d'Emma et elle sentait le peau nue de son ventre se coller contre son corps essayant probablement de fusionner avec le siens. Il était rassurant pour la Reine de sentir sa sauveuse près d'elle. Quelle idiote elle avait été de la repousser la première fois qu'elle lui avait déclarer ses sentiments.

Les baisers d'Emma semblaient la brûler. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, tout était nouveau et pourtant tout coulait de source. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'attendre aussi longtemps, d'avoir aussi peur alors que c'était si bon d'être dans les bras de la sauveuse, d'être la victime de son appétit amoureux ? Le fièvre du désir s'empare peu à peu de son corps, de son âme. Et ce ne sont pas les battements irréguliers et puissant de son coeur qui diront le contraire. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête ! La bouche d'Emma était partout à la fois.

Régina eut la force de se défaire de l'emprise de sa blonde et lui attrapa la main l'emmena à sa suite dans les esacaliers jusqu'à la chambre. Là elle décida de reprendre le dessus, il n'était pas question qu'Emma n'en fasse qu'à sa tête !

 _Loup y es-tu si tu savais ce qui t'attends. Que fais-tu ?_

Une fois toutes les deux dans la chambre, Emma fut prise d'un long frisson lorsque les doigts de la Reine flirtèrent avec le bord de sa jupe puis se mouvèrent du bout des ongles jusqu'à la brassière qu'elle portait, là elle sentit une main curieuse passer en dessous et venir masser son sein. Emma croisa le regard sombre de désir de la Reine et déglutit malgré elle. Ce n'était pas de la peur. Mais les yeux chargés de luxure de Régina l'excitait.

Le massage que prodiguait Régina sur son sein lui faisait perdre déjà la tête. Emma retira définitivement sa capuche de louve et le jeta quelque part dans la chambre puis prit le visage de Régina entre ses mains et l'embrassa. La passion ainsi que la férocité de leur précédent échange se manifesta de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci c'était Régina qui avait le dessus et Emma aimait ça. Régina lui mordillait la lèvre alors qu'elle passa sa deuxième main sous la brassière pour la retirer laissant Emma dans une nudité partielle qui lui plut beaucoup.

Régina attira Emma jusqu'à elle puis la guida jusqu'à son lit.

" - Tu me rends folle Régina."

Le sourire de la Reine s'aggrandit, elle se pencha sur sa proie et lui donna un baiser. Emma ne lutta pas longtemps avant de céder à la langue taquine de Régina.

" - Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable Miss Swan."

La nostalgie les prit toutes les deux et ensemble elles rirent du bon vieux temps. Mais le moment n'était pas à la plaisanterie les orbes vertes d'Emma Swan se tintèrent de défis.

" - Alors montrez-moi, Votre Majesté."

Oh que oui elle lui montra et ce durant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment enfin comblées d'être dans les bras de la personne qu'elles aimaient.

Emma fut la première à se réveiller le corps courbaturé de la nuit qu'elle avait passer entre les mains expertes de la Reine. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nuit aussi folle et sportive. Un sourire serein s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qui s'était passé, pour de vrai. Régina aurait sa perte c'était certain !

La brune n'avait pas bougée, elle était toujours allongée sur Emma un bras possessif passé autour de sa taille la joue collée sur le haut de sa poitrine. Dire qu'Emma était heureuse n'était pas la définition exacte de ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était encore bien plus fort que ça, une forme de bonheur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu mais dont elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer. Une nouvelle drogue en somme.

Régina se réveilla à son tour, tout doucement. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se réveiller et décolla son visage de la poitrine d'Emma. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de son expiration et fit sourire Emma. La blonde traça des petits cercles invisibles sur l'épaule nue de sa compagne

" - Emma ?

\- mhm ?

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu étais déguisée en loup hier soir ?"

Emma rougit mais ne répondit pas, Régina éclata de rire et se hissa pour trouver les lèvres de son amante.

" - Tu pourras le remettre ?

\- N'y compte pas trop Régina !

\- Mhmm dommage. J'aimais bien ce petit rôle que tu te donnais... Même si c'est moi qui t'aie mangé."

Le ton suave de Régina fit grimper l'excitation d'Emma à une vitesse hallucinante. Cette femme est clairement diabolique ! Dualité; leur relation a toujours été comme ça après tout, qui est le loup, qui est la brebis ? Personne ne le saura.

Emma haussa néanmoins les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

" - Qui mangera verra ma Gina."

 _Toc toc toc mais qui est là ? Le loup qui te mangera !_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **J'avoue ne pas être super fan de la fin...peut-être que si quelque chose de mieux me vient un jour je modifierai :D**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi à l'écrire :D**

 **à la prochaine ! :D**

 **Love**

 **Em'**


End file.
